Menelik IV
Menelik Negus Negus, commonly known as Menelik IV, (3 April 1827 - 18 August 1904) was the Emperor of Lijochia between 26 December 1844 and his death on 18 August 1904. After ascending to the throne upon the death of his father, Negus XVII, Menelik oversaw significant change within the Lijoch Empire. While his early rule was largely controlled by his Imperial Court, he was influential in determining various aspects of the Empire's international position and domestic political processes. Unlike many of his predecessors, he emphasised the value of the Imperial Court and substantially increased the importance of the position of Chief Adviser, notably during the thirty year tenure of Ketama Kebede Mekonen. In his final years, he developed a similar political relationship with Kahsai Fikre Negus. Early life Menelik was born to the reigning Lijoch Emperor Negus XVII on 3 April 1827 in the national capital Bishorepok. Negus had struggled for decades to provide an heir to the throne. Speculation that he was in fact infertile and Menelik was the result of an extra-marital affair by the Itege Safia Iskinder remains common. Heir to the throne Menelik was heir to the throne from his birth. Without any siblings and with no suitable heirs among his father's siblings, it was seen as important that he remained stable and loyal in order to prevent a struggle for power upon his father's death or abdication. During his education, he was the first Lijoch heir apparent to be taught a written Telephan language, learning Altéan as part of his father's efforts to improve relations with the major Telephan empires. Reign 1844-1856: Early period Ascending to the throne on 26 December 1844, Menelik was only seventeen and was perceived as relatively inexperienced. For the early years of his reign, it is believed that much of his decision making was directed by his Imperial Court. Aside from appointing his wife, the Court remained composed primarily of his father's advisers. The early period of Menelik's reign has sometimes been referred to as a period of regency, with the Emperor acting primarily on the advice of the Court rather than ruling according to his own preferences. The extent to which this is the case is debated, though, but most agree that by the 1850s, the Emperor had established his own rule. During the first twelve years of his rule, the Lijoch Empire struggled to deal with a changing international, economic and political landscape across the globe. In spite of a successful intervention in the War of the Anamaran Succession two decades before, the great powers did not generally view the Empire as a worthwhile partner or ally. As a result, the Empire failed to take advantage of international trade and the development of new technologies across the globe. 1856-1874: Changing position of the Empire Beginning in the mid 1850s, two major long-term processes were set in motion within the Empire: the consolidation of its rule over the so-called "border territories" and its emergence as a significant player in international politics. The extent to which the Emperor himself was the influential figure in these processes is contested but most scholars recognise the influence of the Imperial Court under Chief Adviser Ketama Kebede Mekonen. In particular, Ketama advocated for the adoption of so-called "Telephan-style" systems of political and economic organisation in order to improve the Empire's domestic and international position. 1874-1904: Post-Ketama period and death The death of Ketama marked a significant moment in Menelik's rule and the history of the Empire as a whole. Over the following decade, seven different men served as Chief Adviser on the Court but each struggled for various different reasons. Ketama's immediate successor, Tsega Abdikarim Mebrete, resigned after only six weeks in the role. Zelalem Abeselome Adane, who had been a bitter ideological rival of Ketama for some time, was appointed afterwards and was the longest serving Chief Adviser of this period but his death in 1877 prevented him from achieving most of his objectives. The other officials to serve in this period were typically much less likely to challenge the views of other members or the Emperor. Contemporary writers suggested this was related to the fact that Ketama and Zelalem had both been advisers to Negus XVII and felt comfortable challenging the Emperor as they had known him since childhood. In contrast, later Chief Advisers were many years younger than the Emperor and had far less experience. From 4 July 1896, the Chief Adviser was Kahsai Fikre Negus. Although less experienced and considerably younger than his predecessors, Kahsai maintained a strong personal relationship with the Emperor prior to his appointment and has been clear in his vision for the Empire. The doctrine commonly referred to as Kahsaism is an attempt to combine the thinking of internationalist expansionists like Ketama and conservative traditionalists like Zelalem by emphasising the unique nature of the Lijoch people. Following the appointment of Kahsai, the Emperor began to limit his public appearances somewhat, with many rumours that he was suffering from a long-term illness. At the same time, the Crown Prince Tesfai Menelik Negus became an increasingly influential figure on the Imperial Court with similar views to the Kahsai. Personal life Menelik married his wife Safia Negus, the daughter of a prominent nobleman, when he was thirteen and she was nineteen. The marriage has borne eleven children. Crown Prince Tesfai, the couple's first child, was born in shortly after they were married in 1841. Although he had only one wife, Menelik was romantically linked with a string of other women throughout his reign. One estimate suggests that he fathered over fifty children across the course of his lifetime. In addition to speaking the Lijoch language, Menelik reportedly spoke Bandu; Kandarisian and Kulimi (all languages of significant minorities in the Empire) as well as Altéan. Reports suggest that he had a significant interest in the finance industry. Category:Emperors of Lijochia Category:Lijoch people Category:Lijoch monarchs